


Mellie

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Assault, Choking, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: The Red Baron, more commonly referred now as Raphael's father, claims another victim.





	Mellie

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/]

“How are your studies going, Mel?” Asks Mac as he folds up his paper to get better access to the crossroad section.

Mellie smiles as she continues to wipe the counter tops. “Great, Mac, thanks for asking. According to the teacher aid my mark is higher than last time.”

Mac smiles, crooked teeth and all, chuckling slightly. “You go girlie. I knew you could do it.”

Mellie matches his smile as she finishes the counters, grabbing the coffee pot and refilling one of their regular’s coffee mugs. An older lady with a hat that’s falling apart but she never takes it off, claiming it’s sacred to the birds. She has long stringy grey hair and a few teeth missing but she’s one of the sweetest costumers Mellie gets and they always have long conversations about birds, a past time and hobby that Mellie adapted from her father before he passed away a little over a year ago. Now, the lady, Ruth smiles at the admission of better grades and gives Mellie two thumbs up, which she returns with enthusiasm.

“Thanks guys.” Mellie says with a beaming smile. “It means a lot.”

“Of course, dear.” Ruth says as she leans over and rubs Mellie’s shoulder up and down in a friendly, almost motherly touch.

Both Ruth and Mac know how much Mellie has struggled with her mom and momma ever since her father died. How hard it’s been to not have their support and be virtually cut off from them. Aside from the occasional exchange of forced greetings when Mellie walks her sister’s home after school or to school from home. The only time she gets to spend with them unless they sneak away and meet Mellie at the mall or other store. It’s a complicated situation, one that had to do with a lot of homophobia from her father. Something Mellie never agreed with, but he was her father and she loved him. Something her mothers could never understand apparently. They made her choose and she chose not to cut him out of her life. Her price for that was only a few months before he passed away from lung cancer, then afterwards the loneliness of being so separated from her only other family. Not to mention her half of the hospital bills. Her uncle, her father’s brother kindly paying half, something Mellie is forever grateful for. It’s allowed her to continue to go to school and try to better her life and herself. Even without a lot of her family on her side.

“We know how hard it’s been. But only two more years and you have a degree. Oh, my, I’m crying. I feel like a proud mother hen about to push their little duck out of the nest.”

Mellie ignores the inconstancies of the birds and smiles in gratitude for her support. She then moves down the bar like table to fill the other patrons coffee mugs. All the while she holds back her tears that seem to always make their way to the surface when her situation is mentioned or discussed.

“Would you like another piece of pie, Sir?”

…

“Well, that’s everything.” Mellie says as she puts the last of the deposit in the black bag and hands it to Mac who unzips it, reaching in and pulling out a twenty. He offers it to Mellie with another crooked grin.

“For getting your grades up.” He says as Mellie starts to shake her head no, but Mac won’t take that as an answer. He takes her hand gently and places the money in her palm. “You’ve done a lot for me, Mel, and you deserve a little something extra now and again. Take the money and by yourself somthin’ pretty. Alrigh’?”

“Mac…” Mellie says with an appreciative smile. “Thank you.”

“Goodnight.”

Mellie gathers her bag and jacket, making her way out the front door. She locks it with her own set of keys, Mac living in a small apartment above the diner, and waves goodbye. Mac usually comes down in the morning whenever he wakes up. Another reason why he pays Mellie so well and gives her extra money now and again. Not only does she manage the restaurant, she also takes care of the store, opening and closing every day but Sunday. Her one day off and when Mac’s nephew comes in to work for the day. Sometimes if she has an exam or needs to take some extra time off for a paper, his nephew, Nathan will come in for her. He always gives her the same crooked grin as Mac’s, although less crooked teeth and a lot more attractive to Mellie. If she had time for dating and thought that someone as good as Nathan could be interested, maybe she would have struck up a more in-depth or flirtatious conversation.

Mellie smiles at the thought of Nathan’s smile, his brown eyes and shaggy hair. She even blushes as she remembers his touch on her shoulder and even hip once when she almost slipped on the wet floors. Or his sense of humour and the way he makes her laugh. The fact that he takes care of his mom and is going to school to become a police officer. Or how he is also a volunteer firefighter. Swoon! Perhaps, Mellie thinks, she has a type, for the stoically good, but who wouldn’t when it comes to Nathan? Maybe she should ask him out? Why not? The worst he could say is no, that he’s not interested. Mellie can handle the rejection, she knows how to handle rejection. She would be sad and upset, but she would move. She should ask, shouldn’t she? Yeah, maybe she will, is her next thought as strong arms wrap around her without warning and pull her into one of the many dark alleyways of Brooklyn.

She tries to scream but a hand is clamped down on her mouth so tight it hurts. She feels her mouth go numb and her ribs ache at the arm holding onto her like a rock. She tries to struggle, to move, but it’s no use. She can’t. She’s trapped. She’s so scared. Her heart is pumping, her veins going to into overdrive as her adrenaline spikes. The arm that is wrapped around her untangles slightly. She still can’t move as the hand moves down to her bare leg. It pushes up her skirt to her thigh. A fresh wave of tears falls down Mellie’s cheeks, down the hand of the man as dark eyes meet hers. Hair a midnight color, face pale and translucent. There are aging wrinkles under his eyes, along his cheek. A small scar down his ear is prominent, along with the smile that fills his features. It’s dark and horrible. Miserable and awful. It sends a fresh wave of fear down Mellie’s spine as the hand over her mouth is removed and comes up to the stranger’s mouth. He bites down and brings it back to Mellie’s mouth. It’s less than a second, hardly any time at all for her to react as thick liquid makes its way down Mellie’s throat. It’s metallic and awful. It makes her gag, but the hand prevents her from the throwing it up. She’s forced to drink.

She cries openly as the smile on the man’s face grows. He leans in, to her ear and whispers, “Remember me. Tell my son, Santiago that I miss him. That I miss the place we used to plaaayyyy.”

He draws out his last word, creating more fear and terror to fill Mellie as she starts to tremble.

“Do you promise?”

Mellie nods her head as fast as she can in agreement, tears still pouring out of her eyes.

“Good.” The man says softly as his mouth opens. Two small fangs pop out of his upper gum, making Mellie scream into his hand as he bites down hard onto her neck. It’s only a few seconds before he leans back. Mellie sags against the wall, the blood loss getting to her. Her eyes close as the man looks at her, studying carefully. He does this for a few minutes as he holds her up. Then suddenly, like a lightbulb going off in his head he spins her around, his belt unbuckling, then unlooping as he holds it up, wrapping it around her thin neck. He pulls tightly as Mellie tries to scream.

“This might… Hurt.”

Mellie’s face presses into the brick wall as tears continue to fall, a never ending waterfall. A never ending pain, for now and evermore. Her last thought before unconsciousness is of her two younger sisters, and of Nathan’s crooked smile.


End file.
